Through the Eyes of Another
by Kokolo
Summary: We all know the ledgends, the stories, the horrifying damage they can cause... but has anyone ever seen it through their eyes? Horror Movie crossovers, T for swearing, may change later
1. Jason

**Disclaimer:I dont own Jason, but i'd give him a hug... he looks like he needs one**

Location: Campgrounds. 11pm

In

Out

In

Out

In

Out

She's stopped screaming. She must be dead. Regrets? None... well, maybe one. The fear she once had in her eyes has been replaced buy white, red, and that black goop they insist on smearing all over their faces.

Disgusting

I let the mattress fall back to its spot and stretch my arm. It has been busy lately. Something about lack of school. It's evident they haven't learned anything… or will learn anything. Casting a last glance at the destroyed cabin, I head out to see if anyone else is left. I could have sworn….

A gun cocks

Found 'em.

The last one. Trembling. Ha. I cock my head and stare amusedly. Of course… there is nothing a gun can't fix right? Wrong. But he doesn't know that.

"Y-you monster!" he takes a step.

I'm the monster?

I'M the MONSTER?

Does he even realize what he has done to me? Look at me! No one deserves to turn into _this_. A child, killed while those who are supposed to watch him, are paid to watch him, fuck in a cabin. A child, who watches his only family left get her throat slit. Just a child in a grown body who can't even speak.

Damn mask.

And yet I stand here. You killed me, you killed my mother, and _I'm_ the monster? I have half a mind to tell him off… that is, if I could talk. Damn it. I'll just rip out his heart instead.

A step

Gunfire

Pause… then another step

A scream and a chase ensues. Again.

It's not until and hour later I've gathered all the bodies and started tying them to rocks. Why? To keep them from floating up to the surface of the lake of course.

On second thought, maybe I should let them float. Then maybe, just maybe, I'll be left alone. But no one seems to be smart enough to realize that coming here means death. I know full well that humans have used my legends to make films. Publicity.

I grunt and go back to tying the bodies

One knot

Another knot

She seems kind of skinny.

One more for the anorexic slut

I heave the bolder into the lake and down it goes. That's the last of them…

For now

Stupid kids

It's another half hour before I get to my mother. Trudging my way through the skulls, I leave the newest one off to the left somewhere. I turn to face her. Maybe I smile. I can't tell anymore. I seat myself next to her, checking her over; making sure no damage has come to her. I raise her hand to my eyes

I'm missing a finger

When did that happen?

I'll find it later

I put her hand back where it was and turn to look through the small hold in the pit.

Full moon

Heh, pretty nice

"_I wonder,"_ I muse in the silent language I'm forced to use, _"If this is even all worth it. Maybe if I stop the legends will die and I can be alone… what I've been doing, it seems more like a job now, you know?" _I turn to face her and cock my head, awaiting an answer. When none comes I start again._ "Not that I don't find a comfort in it, but it's getting duller and duller. All the faces look the same"_ I kick a skull. It lands in a sea of similar features.

I begin to rise, but lower back down again. I press my mask to her bony face. It probably would have been a sweet sight… if she was alive and I wasn't holding a bloody machete.

"_Goodnight mom"_ I wait for an answer. None comes, so I leave.

And I trip. Damn it. What now?

A box? I fell over a box? No, wait... it's nicer than a box… could it be…

A present?

Who in their right minds would leave me a present?

I scour the area again and find no one. I turn to face the colorful box. Crouching down, I poke it with the butt of my knife.

Nothing happens

Look left

Look right

I pick it up and head into the nearest cabin.

* * *

Alright, first chapter up and running. Please Read and Review! 


	2. Freddy

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, so dont sue me XP**

Location: Boiler room. 12pm

Hisssss

Clink

Hisssssss

Clunk

Rattle

Hisssssss

I step out of the smoke the pipes create. Another dramatic entrance. Too bad no one is here to see it. Slim pickings lately… I briefly wonder why, then laugh.

Me of course

My reputation must precede me. I laugh again, dragging my claws along the nearest pipe

_SSSSSCCCCCRRRREEEEEEECCCCCHHHHHHH _

I shudder. What a wonderfully deafening sound. I admire the contraption suited on my hand. Blood? I idly stick out my tongue and lick the crusted liquid. Deep in thought again, it never makes itself coherent, but what do I care. It's always forgotten in the next hiss of a steam pipe.

Hissssss

See? There it goes.

I crack my neck before leaping up onto the catwalk. The soft clank of the metal under my feet, the hiss of steam, the bump and grind of gears… all very nice, though something seems missing…

Screaming, fear, crying

Damn it

I beat the railing of the catwalk and scowl at the metal network under it.

I hate slow days

I stare at my gloved hand again. When was the last time I took this off? I turn away from it, then back again. When _was_ the last time I removed my glove? I stare, then rip it off.

Nothing special. Just a hand, burnt into a grotesque ratted pattern like the rest of my skin. I stare, balling it into a fist, and then stretching it out again.

I put the glove back on. Was I really expecting something different? Was I expecting my hand to be healed?

Maybe

The steam hissed past so I can't really recall anymore.

I look up at the ceiling… wait, what ceiling? It's just… black. How the hell long has it been just black!

Screw it.

I have to find something to suppress my nerves…

Damn kids.

I need the thrill of the chase

Or at least a distraction.

I stare at my hand again. Then drag it across the metal rail, sending sparks to the chasm below and the whine of metal-on-metal screaming to the… lack of ceiling.

Grunting, I continue down the metal grating. My mind wanders… falling backwards in time.

My last kill _Oh, how good that was_

My resurrection _Haha, stupid fools_

My death _Told 'em I'd be back, that they would pay_

Killing little children _Little brats disserved to die_

Killing the class pets' _Damn hamster bit me first_

…

Mom

Mother? When, how did she come back to consciousness? I had…forgotten all about her…

What I had done to her…

Reality hit me hard in the face

Or maybe that was the concrete floor I felt

I had managed to fall off the catwalk. Perfect. I got up and brushed off. Then I spit out a tooth.

Fuck.

Looking around, I gathered myself and recognized what part of the room I was in.

What was I thinking about again?

Damn it. Oh well. Couldn't have been that important.

Hisssssss

The steam hit me square in the face. I made a dent in the pipe with my fist, then sat on the cooler one next to it.

I put my hands down to steady myself. Metal on metal on one side… and a muffled one on the right.

What?

I tried putting my hand down a few more times. Same sound, though it wasn't like a pipe sound… warmer too.

I looked over

A… box?

I didn't leave that there.

Did I?

No, I've never seen it before. I turned to face it. Curling the bow around my claw and eyed it strangely.

If I didn't put it there….

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU PATHETIC MORTAL! FACE ME YOU COWARD!"

No answer. Just an echo

I sat again, having risen to find the feeble existence that invaded my dream world.

I picked up the box and shook it.

'_What is it?'_

I shook my head. Damn dream demons. Why can't they leave me the fuck alone?

'_What is it?'_

"It's a… gift… for me."

* * *

Ok, second chapter is done. Review please 


	3. Mike

**Disclaimer: I dont own Michael Myers.**

Location: Domestic domicile. 3am

Clink

Tick, tick, tick

Beep

I sat again. The same wooden chair I had claimed as a child. Mine. The whole house was mine. Empty, quiet, dark.

Perfect

… too perfect.

I place my face in my hand, awaiting the only thing that has dared, that I permit to break my silence. I wonder, though, why I like the silence so much... I know that I do, yet I still wonder where the fascination came from…

Childhood?

Adulthood?

Murder?

I simply blink and change hands. I notice the rubber idly. Its then that I realize

I have no idea what I look like.

That seems kind of sad when you think about it. So I do, for there is nothing much to do but think in my current situation. I think I remember what I _looked_ like... but that was many years ago. How many? Let's see…. Ten, twenty-five, almost forty, no, fifty years ago.

That is rather sad.

So, what did I remember?

Young child of six, maybe seven. Messy brown hair, kind of short… and… and…

A clown costume.

What?

Oh, now I remember. That last Halloween. My first kill. No one blamed me for it. No one knew, save me and the corpse. The perfect crime. Though now I suppose, they know who it was.

Sometimes… sometimes I think what I did wasn't in the best of judgment. It gets sort of…lonely at times

Sometimes I think that I shouldn't have killed my sister.

But then the kettle starts to boil, and I don't think that anymore.

Such is the case here. It screams at me, begging me to take away the burning torture of the hot plate under its venerable body. I debate between leaving it and relieving it of the pain.

I remove it. I'm not one for torture anyway.

My cup is filled, the tea stirred in. Nothing left to do now, but think again.

Why does the stove work?

That's my first question. In truth, I don't know. Maybe they feel pity for me. Maybe they want to appease me.

So I try the light switch.

Click

Click

Click click

Click

It doesn't work. So why the stove? Who knows? Who cares?

Not me, as long as I get my tea. Speaking of which, it has cooled enough not to burn me, so I raise it to take a sip.

And then remember my mask again.

I blink and lower my drink momentarily, pulling my mask off my face. I lay it face up and pick up my tea.

I immediately regret my decision to have this mask face me.

It's so... plain. A killer incased in this? Is this what these people fear? Maybe it's the fact that it is_ too_ plain, without emotion. Too much unlike them.

Or maybe it's my knife.

Either way, I diffuse further thought by flipping it over. My mind refuses to let go, however, and drifts back to what _I_ look like.

I still don't know.

But I don't want to get up and find a mirror at the moment.

I pick up my tea and take a sip. The liquid in my hands does little reflection wise. A dark outline of messy brown hair and a faceless…. Face. The kettle wont do much either. It just gives a distorted and dusty picture. A little more detail then I first thought, but still not a clear view of the man behind the mask.

So what can I do?

I raise my hand and touch my cheek. This may help. Over my mouth and chin to my other cheek. Small mouth, thin lips, normal-sized chin, no stubble… which seems odd.

Oh well.

I further the exploration up to my nose. It's not bulbous, but not too thin, rounded at the end. Slipping up the bridge of my nose I don't go up too far before hitting a mass of hair. I slide my hands through it, and find some of it clings to the gap between my fingers. Brown, as I remember, but it fades to grey at some parts… a human curse.

A quick check assures me I'm not balding… yet.

Something seems to be missing… oh, my eyes. I haven't checked_ them_ yet. My hand rises to my right eye… tracing around it. Seems normal, by American standards anyway. I move to my left, and then remember that night…

I cup my hand over it, lightly skimming the scar _she_ left there. It still stings… every once and a while.

It doesn't matter. I can't even really see out of it anymore.

I sigh and look down at my tea. Distorted. I am nothing but a distorted monster, left alone and hated by all of society.

Perfect

… too perfect.

The doorbell rings and interrupts my musing.

I have a doorbell?

I put down my cup. It takes me a minute to find my knife. I bend down to pry it out of the corpse on the floor. I rise once more and take a step out the door.

My hand stops me. It grasps the doorjamb and keeps me there. My mask. I forgot it.

How?

No matter.

I don my mask and head down the stairs.

I open the door.

No one

I look around the yard.

No one

No Dr Loomis

No people

No one

But a package.

I merely blink and look around once more.

I lift my mask and look down at the box, remaining that way longer than I should have.

Again I blink

And head inside, the package –and mask- in hand.

* * *

Yay! Third chapter is over. This one was kinda long, wasn't it? -shrugs- WEll, you know what to do -stares at review button hopefully- 


	4. Samara

**Disclaimer: Don't own Samara in any way shape or form, so you can't sue XP**

Location: Well, Deep Woods, Japan. 4am

Shit its cold.

Wet and cold

Damn it

This is pathetic. Probably one of the times that calls for a person to look back on their life and wonder what the hell went wrong. That's answered quickly; I died, that's what went wrong.

Idiots.

Now I wait for someone to be stupid enough to watch the cursed tape and die by my hand… though it rarely ends in me even touching them.

They drop where they stand

I stare

I laugh

Then I kick them in the stomach and crawl back through the TV.

Hardly the stuff of nightmares. Kind of confusing actually. How the hell did a tape get cursed with my image anyway? Who knows? At least I get the chance to get out of this hole every once and a while. Every time the tape is played I go into weird, death-bug mode and crawl up the side of the well.

Strange… oh well.

Maybe I should get a pager.

And a cell phone.

Do you know how damn annoying it is to crawl out of the well, then through some circuits to the phone and wait while they have a nervous breakdown. Then I got to disguise my voice to trick those morons into picking up the phone, and then they act surprised when it's little old me on the other end.

Morons

I my opinion, I'm not all that bad of a murderer, If there is such a thing. I give them a week to live and do as they please. Of course I remind them of their impending doom, but its only fair, ne? They even have a chance to get rid of me, but no, they run in circles trying to stop me or blow it off.

They die either way.

Idiots

I sigh

Then shiver. It's too damn cold in here.

I need some air.

I look up the side of the well. Hey, if I can do it when the call me, I should still be able to do it without them calling me, right?

Right

So up I go.

My small hands gripping the rocks on the ledge. They're sharp, I can tell, but I can't feel anything. I think I have pneumonia. No, wait, I'm just dead. I keep climbing. I almost fall 15… whoa, 16 times. This is getting annoying. I'm not even half way there yet.

I need a ladder

Or at least a rope

But no, I can not have such luxuries. For I am the detested monster that has graced movie and TV screen… as well as manga

I get noting from the greedy humans gain.

Assholes

I reached the top after falling twice. Having the cold ice water fill my lungs and then spill out again through curses is not something a normal person likes to experience. Then again, I'm not normal. Hell, I'm not even a person. But what do I care, it still sucks to drown.

I swing my legs over the edge of the well, feeling the grass beneath my feet. Ah, sweet freedom from my dark cramped little well.

Maybe I should live in a tree. That could be just as scary, right?

I sighed. There is no hope for me. I have nothing, save a well and a crappy day, err, night job. Man my life sucks. At least I have some peace… I guess this is a little better than my last life… my living life.

I stood. I really need a vacation. Hell, I'm gonna start it now. Not like anyone is calling me…

Scratch that. The alarm just went off.

A week old case. Probably just some stupid kid who forgot about me or blew it off. Funny thing though… I don't remember anyone calling in the past couple of weeks. Eh, no big deal. It will be over in a second.

I got to the appointed destination, by means no one, not even I really understand. Stranger still, this one has no phone. I dismissed it as someone who ripped the chord out of the wall. It's happened before, but they died anyway. Heart attacks. Damn it.

Out through the TV, and I land on the floor with a thump. I briefly wonder how I can go from the TV to the VCR and bleed out onto the floor, but then I remember the tape and forget about it.

No one is here.

Shit! What the hell! This is complete and total bull!

Even the cases that blow me off are home at 5 in the morning. Fuck this I'm leav-

That's when I notice it. A neatly wrapped package right in front of me. This is just… bizarre.

There are too many questions floating around in my head at the moment, and I don't think any of them can be answered.

What should I do now?

I blink a few times, look back at the television screen and then to the package again.

I sit in front of the box and pull it close, shaking it to see if anything is inside

And… for the first time in a long time… it feels like I'm alive again…

* * *

Ok, with the fourth chapter over... I am officialy out of ideas -sighs- please review, and give me some ideas if ya want -winks- Just let me know if you want credit for it. TTFN, ta ta for now. 


	5. Ghostface

**Ok! I finally got hit in the head with some inspiration so now I have a new chapter to show you guys . There is, however, something different with this chapter than the other four. While writing this, I must have got hit with _too_ much inspiration… and so I got two endings at the same time. Since I couldn't decide which was better, I just decided to put both up. So… I guess there isn't much more to say but enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scream or anycharacters thereof.**

Location: back alley. 11:05

It's so damn quiet lately. Nothing to do

But sit

And wait

BORING!

I sigh, rocking back and forth on my heels. To and fro, back and forth.

Still bored.

Oh well

It's been lonely. I'm the only one who got out. I need my partner; it just doesn't work right without the both of us to finish the job. We were the best, the most terrifying thing this town had ever seen. And now I'm alone. Man this sucks.

AND THE BITCH DIDN'T EVEN DIE

What a rip-off. I sigh again, tugging on my mask.

I haven't removed it since. It's kind of like my link to him. I really do miss him. I didn't think it would turn out like this...A familiar wave of guilt washes over me again.

Ugh...

I shake my head and stare up at the fire escape, then down at my cell. It comes in handy, but the service sucks ass.

Version guy is on my snuff list

And the Mobile slut too, just for good measure

I start to laugh when I think of their faces, being killed off because of lousy product-placement and career choices. Of course, I have to take care of one little thing first…

I find myself on the fire escape. Must have blanked out for a while there... oh well. I tap my finger on the window, laughing at the sight before me.

There she is...At least I think so. After what happened, nothing really looks the same. All the women I look at, all of them that came within a few feet of me... they all... they all look exactly like her.

That bitch. Now she's right in front of me, now I can get rid of her once and for all. I can complete what we started. I can finally finish it. She'll be dead... and then I won't see her anymore. I'll get him out of wherever they put him. We'll get back to the way things were. The past will be behind us. I'll kill her, I'll get him back, and I'll even stop these nightmares. I'll do everything. Then maybe I'll be able to get rid of this mask once and for all

I touch it self-consciously. Why do I wear this thing? Never mind. I know why. It's my only link to him. To my only friend. I swear to god, if he's dead, I'll... I'll...

... I'll die...

No, I can't think of that now. I have to finish her off...

Where the hell did she go!

Shit. I can't screw this up. I pace back and forth on the fire escape, looking over the edge. If I fell, I'd probably impale myself on garbage. Not exactly the way I want to die...But then again, I suppose none of my other victims wanted to die the way they did either. It can't really be helped though. They broke the rules so they _had_ to die. It's not like it was a hard concept. Hell, if we thought it up they should have seen it a mile away. And after all the gory shit we watched together… I thought they would at least be a little less gullible.

Maybe it's different when you have to play the part of the victim in the movie. It's different when you're the murderer too…

I shake my head and lay my palm on the window. I'll wait all night if I have to, it's not like I haven't done so before. Maybe I should give her a call… spook her into a place I can at least see her. Then my little game can start again. Then I won't even have to think. Maybe I should make sure it's her first though… the police are getting antsy. If I'm found, I'll never see him again. I can bear to think…

_Stop it, stop it, **STOP IT**! I **CAN'T** think like this now! **I- C-A-N-T**! Not when so much is on the line. Not here, not now… no more!_

My eyes open again. I can't even remember closing them. I'd fallen to my knees, my head rested against the glass and pointed downward to the alley below. My breathing's heavy and my heart going so fast I think it's gonna burst out of my chest. My cell is one the twisted metal grating, the time gleaming up at me. 11:30… it's a warning… time is running out, but for who?

Me?

Him?

Her? Please let it be her time that's ticking away.

I don't care anymore. I just want this to stop happening. I can see my knife out of the corner of my eye, clutched in my hand. I bring it in front of me, still on my knees and my head still leaning on the glass. They both come in my line of vision, slowly slipping down the wretched mask from where they were; Pressed against my ears, as if to shut out my thoughts. It only made them louder…

My hands are shaking, violently at that. The streetlights not to far off glints off the blade, making the light flash this way and that. I have to focus, I have to stop shaking. The murderer does not shake; he shows no fear. It's the victim that shakes, that screams, that dies in the end. Not the murderer. Not me.

Tap

Tap

Tap

The window? Am I tapping on it? But… both my hands are here. It can't be me, so then who is…?

I raise my head slowly and come face to face with _her_.

**-----------------------Ok, here's the original of the two endings I thought of to end this little fanfic. Enjoy!-----------------------**

Sidney

I start laughing. Yes! This is it! I laugh harder as she starts to realize whose come to visit. I pound my fists against the window. One… Two… Three…

It gives way, falling in and onto the floor.

And…

And...

She screams.

Yes… Oh God YES! All I can hear is that scream, that wonderful scream. She broke a rule! She's dead. She's finally dead! Now I'll never have to see her again; now I'll get him back! My laughing has become manic, like so many of the movies I've seen where the killer becomes psychotic at the very end; right before his prize is claimed…

"Come now Sidney…" I sneer. I have her cornered now… she had no place to go but hell; the same hell I've been banished to for years, "You can do better than this…"

"I'm not Sidney! You have the wrong girl! I swear to you!" She's so frightened, trembling horribly as tears fall down her face. It only makes me laugh harder.

"Game's over bitch. This is where you die, once and for all. This is where the game ends…"

I raise my knife high over my head; I'm sending it right into that fucking heart of hers. _It's almost over… I'll be there for you soon_.

A sweet scream of pure fear

A crash

"Stop! Police!"

Gunfire

Then… just… black.

_Please, don't let it be true. I was so close… so very close to ending it all. Please tell me I didn't fail. Please… please_

So this is what happens to murderers. Left to lie broken in some alley, deprived of everything, even if it was just a chance at fixing what was wronged to them. It starts to rain… just an insult to injury. But… why is it that I can feel the rain inside my mask?

I lower my head and shut my eyes. I've failed. I failed. I failed to do the only thing that I'm good at, the only thing I could do to make things right again. How could I? I betrayed everything between us. I betrayed him, I lost the game, and I've lost everything now…

I lift my hands and pound them into the wall I've been left to die on… but one of them stops short.

Damn garbage ridden alley… I throw it into the accompanying wall on my left.

Wait... that wasn't just garbage… I curl my legs under me and put both hands in front of me, wincing as put pressure on the left arm. A bullet wound seeps blood. Great…I shrug it off and crawl over to what I had thrown unceremoniously between two garbage bags.

A package. A package? What's it doing here? I turn it over and upside-down, momentarily forgetting the bullet in my arm until the pain keeps it from moving. No name. Just a pretty bow and paper. I shake it, receiving a sound from inside. It doesn't seem to belong to anyone… so now I guess it belongs to me.

I tug at the bow with my right hand, my left now absolutely useless.

"Hmm… I wonder who it's from…?"

**------ Now, please enjoy the alternate ending to my fanfic… or scroll down (to the review button -). Whatever you chose-------**

But it's not Sidney

No, NO! She saw me! She can't see me until I'm a second away from slitting her throat!

She steps back, something clutched in her hand… a phone? No, No, **NO!** This can't be happening like_ this_. It's all wrong! She's breaking all the rules!

I rise to my feet and pound franticly on the glass but it won't fall. My knife does little to help things. She just stares in terror, and then flees to another room; Out of my sight again.

"No… NO! COME BACK HERE!" I keep pounding, every one resulting in a small squeak as the window gives way little by little. This one has to doe. She saw me. She saw me before I saw here. Sneaking up on a killer is against the rules.

Isn't it?

I keep pounding, the frame groaning under my weight and force. It's almost over for you… then I can get back to what really matters… what really deserves to rot in the bowels of hell.

Then sirens.

That bitch! She called the police on me! This can't be happening! Everything is falling apart!

I have no choice, well, no good once. It's either I leave now and keep looking or say here and get caught.

So I jump down to the next level of the fire escape and flee; leaving behind my botched attempt to fix everything

Its an hour later I come to another desolate alley only a block away. Damn police swarmed the entire area… I though I was gonna have to fake my own death … and I don't think I can manage that as well as I would hope.

My heart is still pounding, threatening more now then ever to claw its way out of my chest. My breathing's shallow and my throat is dry, my legs ache from zigzagging across town and back again; planting fake clues and false leads. Why is it that the movies make everything look so damn easy.

I fucking hate Hollywood.

I lean against the wall, just out of the light's grasp and try desperately to catch my breath. God forbid I should have to more than an inch tonight

A crash sounds to my left and I jump to the right; yelping and burying myself under a trash bag and what appears to be a discarded shirt…that is, until the 'shirt' hisses at me.

I shove my knife in its chest and cover its mouth to keep the damn thing from screeching. I toss its carcass, probably a raccoon, of to the side and stand. Dusting off my cloak and go investigate the noise. A trashcan lies on its side. Probably just the damn raccoon. But f that's true… why are my hands shaking?

I put the can right side up and move it out of the way. A package stares up at me. A mass of bow and paper. I laugh a little. This is what scared me?

I pick it up, my hands still shaking and I look around, trying to find who dropped the damn thing and almost made me break my own rule. The box shakes from my trembling hands. I try to get myself to stop, but it just doesn't seem to work. I take a deep breath and settle myself in the darkest corner of the alley; my back pressed against the two walls as the merge to form the alley's corner. I place the box on my outstretched legs and lay my knife and phone to the side; still within reach of course.

I tug at the bow and tilt my head to the side. I suppose this belongs to me… if it didn't, why would it drop from the sky like that and scare me half to death?

I take one last look around; finding no one, I pick the box up again. I suppose there is nothing left to do,

But open it.

* * *

**Ah, it finally updates - So, tell me what you think by pressing the little blue button down there –points- I only got two reviews last time so… I think I want three more (at least). On that note I'd like to thank my two reviewers **

**Damar- Yay! First reviewer! Thanks! Yeah… now that I look at it, Samara does seema little OOC**

**RubyMoon2- Thanks for the advice. I hope this seems a little less fragmented than last time. I'll use one of your suggestions for the next chappy, 'kay? Arigato!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
